The apple never falls far from the tree
by SmileyHalo
Summary: ... or so the saying goes. Faramir Took Mischievous? Yes. Cheeky? Yes. But most importantly, completely adorable! Join him on his adventures alongside Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck, and discover where exactly this apple has fallen...
1. The apple never falls far from the tree

"If you could just push me along a little bit, Uncle Merry, I can almost reach them now!"

Faramir Took sat on a sturdy branch about halfway up one of Farmer Maggot's apple trees, trying desperately to reach some of the shiny red fruit that hung tantalisingly just out of reach of his outstretched hands. Merry groaned inwardly as he helped his nephew to climb further along the branch. If Pippin knew what they were doing, or Diamond come to that, then he was sure he would be banned from seeing his young nephew until the child had entered in to adulthood at the age of thirty three. As it was, Faramir had used his considerable charm to persuade his uncle to assist in a plan that was so full of potential problems he didn't know whether to be proud that his nephew was so like his adventurous father or scared witless that the boy had inherited none of his mother's sense of caution. Despite the fact that it had rained heavily the night before and that the young Took had built up a reputation that rivalled his father's with the red-faced farmer, Faramir was determined to pick as many apples as possible from the tree for a special pie he was going to convince his Aunty Stella to make for his parents' arrival the following day. Merry looked around the orchard once more, careful to spot any signs of the farmer's approach.

"Come on now Faramir, Farmer Maggot will be here any minute! I'm in half a mind to leave you up this tree and go back home, apples or no apples! A respectable hobbit such as I cannot be seen to be taking liberties in regards to other people's property, I'm a hobbit of authority now you know!"

He was interrupted by a small thud as the first apple fell in to the basket that sat on the ground next to him. Faramir smiled as he called down to his uncle.

"Papa told me you had a sense of adventure and recklessness, but I think he must have mistaken you for someone else. I was under the impression that you were a noble hobbit willing to take a risk for a cause of great importance, but instead you appear to be one of those stuffy hobbits who wouldn't dare bend the rules for anything, not even to help his young nephew. Never mind, I'm almost done now."

He knocked a few more apples in to the basket before climbing deftly along the branch and down the gnarled trunk. Merry could hear the old farmer shouting as he approached from his house away across the other side of the orchard.

"Stay away from my fruit, d'you hear? If I find you've been stealing again, Faramir Took, then I will be straight off to tell your father!"

Merry grabbed his young nephew's hand and began to run.

"I think it's time we made our exit, don't you?"

"But Uncle Merry, we've left the basket!"

Faramir tore his hand away from his uncle's, darted back to the basket lying forgotten on the ground, picked it up and sprinted off ahead of his uncle and out of the open gate. When Farmer Maggot finally reached the tree a few minutes later, he found one of the branches relieved entirely of its fruit. He walked on towards the orchard gate, and found it swinging wide open.

"The apple never falls far from the tree as they say. Just like his father and uncle that one is! One of these days he will get in to some serious trouble, mark my words!"

With that he ambled slowly back to the farmhouse. Faramir Took could wait for another day; there was the more important matter of supper that required his attention just now.

They didn't stop running until they reached the winding lane that led down to Merry's large house on the outskirts of Buckland. Merry collapsed first down on the grassy banks that laid either side of the path, completely out of breath, soon followed by Faramir, who began chattering excitedly.

"That was fun, Uncle Merry! I think next time we should try and get some pears, or some berries. Or maybe we should get both. Aunty Stella-"

"Hold it right there Faramir Took! Firstly, there probably won't be a next time. I am too old now for this sort of thing, I don't know how you managed to convince me this was a good idea, but I won't be fooled again so easily. Secondly your Aunty Stella would be less than pleased to learn that we had been stealing from Farmer Maggot. This stays between us, alright?"

"Alright Uncle Merry, I promise I won't tell," Faramir sighed, "but you know we weren't really stealing, right? I mean, Papa told me you and he used to visit Farmer Maggot all the time, and he never used to mind if you borrowed a few mushrooms or the odd apple then, did he?"

Merry looked down at his ten year old nephew, face so full of innocence, and smiled. Faramir was so like his father; emerald eyes shining with unending curiosity, hazel curls falling messily across his brow as he grinned cheekily up at his uncle.

"No, I don't suppose he did, but we mustn't be too greedy. Farmer Maggot is older now; it isn't as easy for him to run the farm any more, and we must respect that. No more 'visits' this week alright?"

"Yes Uncle Merry."

Merry winked and ruffled his curls fondly.

"Good! Now we must be getting back before your aunty starts to worry. The sun is beginning to sink already."

He took Faramir's hand and pulled them both up on to their feet. They gathered up the basket again before walking off along the path back home.

Estella was beginning to worry. Supper was almost ready now, and they still hadn't returned. She took down a lantern from the wall and looked out in to the gathering gloom once more, and to her relief, she spotted them both walking steadily along the path just yards away.

A few seconds later there was a gentle knock at the door. Estella opened it and found Faramir holding a basket full of shiny red apples, her husband stood behind him. She took them from him, placing them in the sink ready for washing, before returning to the door and wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"You're freezing cold Faramir! Let's get you settled by the fire before I see about some supper for the both of you."

Faramir began to giggle as she carried him over to the cosy wood fire that crackled invitingly in the grate, Merry following behind to sit at the old oak table that stood next to the stove. She sat him down in an overstuffed chair and walked back over to the pot that hung over the stove, stirring it gently for a few moments, before pouring the steaming mixture in to three bowls. She carried one over to her husband, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, Stel. I'll make sure Faramir gets his bath as soon as he's finished supper."

She smiled at her husband before carrying another bowl over to her nephew, who sat staring sleepily in to the fire. She perched on the arm of his chair and began to talk to him as he ate the stew hungrily.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow Faramir, so I think it would be a good idea for you to get an early night, so you're not too tired for seeing your parents in the morning. Uncle Merry will draw you a bath before bed, but make sure you finish your supper first."

"Okay Aunty Stella."

She took her own bowl and settled down in to a chair beside her husband.

"So whose idea was it to pick apples down at Farmer Maggot's place?"

Merry looked up from his bowl.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know what you were talking about Stel. We found them on the ground further down the lane and picked them up. Faramir thought you could maybe use them for a pie as a special treat for his parents arriving tomorrow. Isn't that right Faramir?"

Faramir, who had remained silent as he listened to their exchange, now nodded ferverently. Estella arched an eyebrow as she studied Faramir's face, which was as usual a picture of innocence. He struggled to keep from giggling, but he didn't want to let his uncle down, so he carefully suppressed his laughter.

"Well now, I know your uncle is a great teller of tales, but I think I can give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, off you go, get your things ready for your bath."

Faramir scooted quickly out the room and down the corridor to the guest room in which he was staying. Estella turned once more towards her husband, fixing him with a look of firm disapproval.

"One of these days, you will get that boy in serious trouble Meriadoc Brandybuck! Away with you, go and draw Faramir's bath."

Merry kissed her softly on the brow before departing to the bathing room. Estella began to clean away the plates, chuckling softly to herself as she listened to the shrieks of delight coming from her young nephew as he splashed joyfully around in the deep copper tub.

An hour later, Faramir was laid in bed, his uncle settled in the chair beside him.

"When will Mama and Papa be arriving Uncle Merry?"

"Well your father said they intended to leave early so hopefully around lunchtime. Have you missed them?"

"I have a bit, but it's alright because I've had you and Aunty Stella to look after me."

He smiled sleepily and snuggled down underneath his blankets. Merry kissed him on the brow and got up to leave.

"Sleep well, little one. Sweet dreams."

He closed the door quietly behind him, his nephew already fast asleep, snoring softly.

A/N: I'm trying something new here, something a bit more light-hearted. I would appreciate any advice or comments you would like to give if there is any way you think I can improve this. The next chapter should involve the reunion of Merry and Pip, the original terrible twosome! I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Fear not I haven't abandoned Trials, its next on my list!

Also it might be worth me mentioning that Merry is married to Estella Bolger in this story. I know it's not said that they marry in the appendices, but they seem to be accepted as a couple in the majority of adult Merry fanfics that I have read.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time…..

Smileyhalo


	2. Late nights and reunions

A/N: Quick note before you start. You may have noticed that Merry referred to Faramir as his nephew in the last chapter, and Faramir referred to him as uncle. This is perhaps an oversight on my part, but I will continue to do so for two reasons; firstly, I think it sounds better than Merry referring to him as Faramir all the time, and secondly I get the impression from watching the films that Merry and Pippin are as close as brothers, and so therefore it seems somehow appropriate. Anyway, hope this is okay with you! Happy reading!

Merry sat bolt upright in bed as a tremendous crash from the kitchen echoed down the hallway.

"You'd better go and see what that was darling," Estella said sleepily, "and check on Faramir while you're up. I don't think he's been sleeping all that well tonight. I heard the floorboards creaking terribly not so long ago."

She rolled over and fell back to sleep. Merry got up quietly, took a candle from out in the hallway, and crept silently down to the kitchen. The flickering shadow of a tiny figure cast against the dimly lit walls made Merry relax almost immediately.

"Faramir Took! What are you doing out of bed at this time, making all that racket? Come out now, you little rascal!"

After a few moments Faramir emerged miserably from behind one of the kitchen cupboards. Merry had to stuff a fist in his mouth to prevent himself laughing out loud at the sight before him.

Faramir was covered from head to foot in flour. Not only that, he had obviously tried to wash some of it off already, as the water had mixed with some of the flour on his face and in his hair to form a paste that now dribbled slowly down his neck and off his shoulders. All in all he cut a pathetic, if not comical figure.

"I couldn't sleep, Uncle Merry, so I thought I would try and bake the pie for Mama and Papa. I managed to climb up to the shelf where Aunty Stella keeps the flour, and I picked it up alright, but then my foot slipped and I fell and made all this mess. I'm so sorry Uncle Merry, I'll clean it all up, I promise. Please don't be mad at me."

His bottom lip began to tremble. Merry picked him up, careful not to get too much flour on his own clothes, and placed him in the large stone sink.

"There's no need to worry lad," he said as he began to gently dust the dry flour off Faramir's nightclothes, "it's easily fixed. We'll get you cleaned up first, then I'll sort out the rest. Your intentions were good, little one, but I think its best that we leave the cooking to your aunty next time."

He winked fondly at Faramir before scrubbing delicately at his face.

"That tickles Uncle Merry!"

"Funny, that's what your father always used to say when I had to wash the jam off his face after he had been on one of his late night excursions to the kitchens at the Smials, when I used to go and stay with your grandparents."

"Really, Uncle Merry?"

"Yes lad, really. Now, you hop down from there and put your head over the sink, and I'll try and wash this mess from your hair."

It took three rinses with warm water before Merry was satisfied that he had washed all the flour off. He took a towel and roughly dried Faramir's hair before combing his fingers gently through the tangled curls.

"There, all done! You go and change in to some clean nightclothes while I clean up the floor, then I'll see about some cocoa for the two of us."

Faramir gave his uncle a quick hug before dashing off down the hall to his bedroom. Merry picked up a dustpan and brush and set about sweeping down the cupboard and floor.

He was just finishing when Faramir returned, blanket in tow.

"Somebody looks like they need their bed soon. I'll make you some cocoa but then you have to try and get some sleep, or else you won't be awake for your parents arriving later."

Faramir nodded, failing to stifle a yawn as he did so. Merry got up and poured some milk in to a pan, setting it down to heat through on the stove.

"Uncle Merry?"

Merry turned to face his nephew.

"Yes, little one?"

"Do you miss Uncle Frodo? Only, Papa was feeling sad before I left, and when I asked him why he just said it was something about this time of year. Mr Gamgee told me that Uncle Frodo sailed away on an adventure at the start of autumn many years ago, before I was born. Is that why Papa was sad? Because Uncle Frodo hasn't come home?"

"Yes little one. Your father and I miss your Uncle Frodo a lot, particularly around this time of year when the leaves begin to fall. But it's alright because we know he is still with us in our hearts. We know he's safe now and that makes him not being here easier to bear. Besides we have each other, and your father has you now too. You're very special to us all."

Behind him, the milk began to bubble. He quickly took it off the flame and poured it carefully in to two mugs. He took some cocoa from a tin in one of the cupboards and stirred it in to the steaming milk.

"Be careful with that now," he cautioned "it's very hot so try not to spill it."

He sat down, handing a mug over to Faramir. They sat and drank the sweet mixture in silence, both too exhausted for further conversation.

Presently, Faramir put down his mug, eyelids drooping heavily. Merry put down his own mug and picked up his nephew, wrapped tightly in his blanket, carrying him out of the kitchen and along to his bedroom. By the time he had placed him back on the bed, Faramir was fast asleep.

"Night little one." Merry whispered, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He tiptoed back to his own room, and settled silently under the blankets, asleep again in minutes.

It was late morning by the time Faramir emerged sleepily from under his blanket. His nose wrinkled as the pleasant smell of breakfast wafted through the crack under his door. He rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he ought to be getting up. After all, he might be needed to help with the cooking, and there was always a spoon around that needed to be licked. He stumbled out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen, still half asleep.

"Morning Aunty Stella." He yawned.

"Morning Faramir. There's some porridge on the stove, you sit down at the table and I'll fetch you a bowl. Then perhaps you can give me a hand, there's a lot to be done before your parents arrive this afternoon."

She poured some of the porridge in to a small wooden bowl and placed it down on the table in front of Faramir. He ate it hungrily; the previous evening's supper seemed a long time ago after his late night wanderings. He got up from the table and carried the empty bowl over to the sink. It was then that he realised someone was missing.

"Aunty Stella, where's Uncle Merry?"

"Oh, he's just gone out for a walk." She began to search through one of the large kitchen cupboards. Frowning, she pulled out an empty jar.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was plenty of flour in here yesterday. Hello dear," she said as Merry came through the front door, "did you know there wasn't any flour left? I'm certain we had some in here, only I need it to make the pastry for the apple pie."

"I picked up a bag while I was out, no need to worry!"

He winked conspiratorially at his nephew as he pulled out a small hessian sack from under his cloak.

"Well then Faramir, why don't you go and get dressed, then we can start doing some cooking."

"He tried to do some cooking on his own last night," Merry told Estella once Faramir had gone to get dressed, "ended up tipping flour all over himself. That was the noise we heard. I told him it would be best to leave the cooking to you next time."

Estella chuckled softly.

"That child is a bigger rascal than his father use to be! Never mind, he can give me a hand this morning instead. I've baked some bread already, but there's that pie still to be made. Oh, and can you go and get me some berries? Only I need some for the cordial."

"Of course sweetheart, is there anything else milady requires?"

"No, I don't think so. We have some cheese to go with the bread, maybe we could do with some vegetables for a stew tonight perhaps. Is there anything you need for your trip tomorrow?"

"What trip tomorrow Aunty Stella?" Faramir asked as he came back in to the kitchen.

"Never you mind little one! Now, I want you to give your hands a good wash under the hot water before we start, make sure you use plenty of soap, and scrub beneath your nails too."

"Well, I'd better be off. I'll be back by lunchtime." He kissed Estella softly on the cheek before strolling out the front door again.

By the time Merry returned at midday, Faramir was just putting the finishing touches to the apple pie he had helped bake for his parents. His face was screwed up in deep concentration as he carefully shook the sugar jar over the golden lid that covered the stewed apple filling. Miraculously he had so far avoided becoming messy, despite the obstacle of dealing with the flour as he helped roll out the pastry, but that was all about to change. As Merry walked in to the hallway, the front door slammed shut behind him. Faramir jumped, and the sugar he had been so carefully distributing went all down his apron and in his hair. Merry swallowed down a laugh as, red-faced, Faramir began to brush the sugar from his thick curls. A familiar voice rang through the hall, making them both turn around immediately.

"Nice to see you're keeping my son out of mischief Merry!"

"Papa!"

Faramir ran straight over to his father, covering him in sugar as he gave him a big hug.

"What have you been up to then lad? You seem to have more sugar on you than one of your mama's apple pies."

"I've been helping Aunty Stella, we've made a special treat for you and Mama for supper. Where is Mama anyway?"

"She'll be here in just a second. My my, you've grown little one! Wait till your mama sees how tall you've grown."

Faramir beamed with pride.

"Perhaps one day I'll be as tall as you and Uncle Merry."

"Perhaps you will lad. Now, why don't you go and find your mama while I speak to your aunty and uncle?"

Faramir needed no second bidding. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the front door to his mother. Smiling, Pippin turned to Merry and Estella, giving both a quick hug.

"It's lovely to see you both! I hope my son hasn't been too much trouble."

"Only as much as his father used to be when he was small, no need to worry."

"Oh dear, that bad?"

"No, not at all. Just the usual mischief. As I said, just like his father at that age."

They all spent a lazy afternoon talking and enjoying each other's company. Faramir was of course eager to fill his parents in on everything that he had done since leaving home a couple of weeks previously. Then Merry and Pippin began to talk about the goings on in the Shire while Estella and Diamond made preparations for supper. The sun was setting when Estella called them through to the kitchen. As they walked down thehall the smell of warm bread and apple pie hit them.

"Is that what you were up to this morning Faramir? Helping Aunty Stella bake an apple pie for us?"

"Yes Papa, I remembered that it's your favourite."

They settled down at the old oak table and began to help themselves to bread and cheese. Then followed the apple pie. Faramir waited with baited breath as his parents took their first mouthfuls.

"Well, you and Aunty Stella have done an excellent job! Is there enough for seconds at all?"

"Well, there is, but I thought you boys might like to save yours for the trip tomorrow, it could make a nice supper for you all."

Faramir's face fell. He turned to his father, wanting some answers.

"Where are you going Papa? Aunty Stella wouldn't tell me earlier, aren't I allowed to come with you?"

"Why, of course you are lad! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, no one would tell me what was going on, so I thought you and Uncle Merry were going without me."

Merry spoke softly to him.

"That was because we didn't want to spoil the surprise! We're going camping tomorrow night down by the river. But we are going to have to leave quite early tomorrow, so I think perhaps you ought to have your bath soon and then head off to bed so you're ready for tomorrow."

"Can I have my bath now then? Only I want to make sure there's plenty of time for Papa to tell me a story before I go to sleep."

"Of course," Diamond said, gently picking up her son and carrying him along to the bath. Faramir smiled happily. It was great to have his parents here with him, and he was sure that there would be plenty of adventures to be had tomorrow. Sleep wouldn't come quickly enough tonight!

A/N: So there's the end of chapter two! The style of this story, so light-hearted, is new to me so please bear with me if you think I'm going overboard on the fluffiness. I would appreciate any comments or advice you can give me, even if it is just to tell me I'm being too soppy! My usual thanks go to Chris, who has really helped me with this chapter, and to Tiz who continues to encourage and support me, you guys are fab! Anyway, all reviews are treasured, as are all readers. I will always try to get back to you if you leave me a comment, so any queries, just ask.

Until next time……

Smileyhalo


	3. Camping with the enemy?

"It's time to get up sleepyhead," Diamond whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear and making him squirm slightly even as he dozed. Seeing that her son would not be woken that morning by words alone, Faramir's mother began to tap gently but persistently on his arm until he eventually rolled over to face her, emerald eyes laden heavy with sleep gazing blearily in to her own.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, yawning widely as he stretched his small body as far as he could down the length of his bed in an effort to awaken his tired limbs.

"Not long past seven."

The little hobbit's body snapped back immediately into its previous position, facing away from his mother and letting his eyes fall shut again. Clucking her tongue impatiently, Diamond put down the little lamp she had been holding and, grasping her son firmly by the shoulder, turned him back over.

"It's time to get up," she repeated, louder this time.

"But it's still early Mama," Faramir groaned, "can't I sleep for just a little longer?"

"I'm afraid not little one," his mother answered kindly, "your father wants to leave within the hour. If I leave you to sleep any longer, you won't even have time to eat breakfast before you leave."

"Why must we leave so early?" he asked sleepily, prising his eyes slowly open, "it's not like we have to be at the river by any particular time, surely I could sleep a while longer so I'm not tired later."

It was then that Diamond realised with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she would not be able to extricate Faramir from his bed at any point in the near future without telling him the reason for them having to leave so early that morning, and she knew that it was not a reason that he was going to appreciate in the slightest.

"You must get up now sweetheart, no arguments please! There isn't time to dawdle; the three of you must be at the border by midmorning to meet Mr Gamgee and little Goldilocks."

"Why? They're not coming camping with us!" Faramir exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the very thought of Goldilocks Gamgee joining him on his special trip. Diamond looked awkwardly at him for a moment in silence before deciding it was probably best just to break the 'bad' news to her son and give him the chance to get the bad mood it was bound to cause out of his system before he left the house.

"Well actually they are Faramir."

To her surprise, Faramir did not shout, complain or stamp his feet. Quite unexpectedly, he laughed instead.

"I give it an hour before she wants to go home. Between the midges, mud and lack of a mirror, there's no way Goldilocks Gamgee will survive a whole night with us down by the Brandywine!"

* * *

He was forced to concede later that this opinion may perhaps have been wrong, and his mood soured considerably as a result.

"Did she have to come Papa?" Faramir moaned, narrowing his eyes in annoyance as the young hobbit lass who was the cause of his current discontent skipped daintily past them, heading back to her father with a freshly picked bunch of daisies clasped in her small hands, an angelic smile lighting up her pretty face. They both watched as Sam accepted his young daughter's gift with delight, thrilled that she seemed already to be following in his footsteps at such a young age, her fascination with nature clear to all. Goldilocks Gamgee and her father Samwise had met Merry, Pippin and Faramir just a few hours ago on the Buckland border, and the young lass had been a source of overwhelming annoyance to Faramir ever since. It seemed to him that she was bound to be trouble; it was not possible for a hobbit lass to be so perfect, with bright golden curls, deep blue eyes and a white, sparkling smile, and perfect manners to match. She was far too thoughtful too; on arriving, she had presented both his papa and uncle with brand new blankets she had apparently embroidered herself, though Faramir suspected that Mrs Gamgee had had more than a passing involvement. Nevertheless, and much to his disgust, the blankets had been accepted with much praising of the fine stitching and bright colours, and he had been forced to carry them in his arms throughout the walk back to the river, whilst his father and uncle took care of the considerably heavier supply packs.

"Now Faramir, there's no need to speak like that," Pippin replied sternly, "Sam is a dear friend of mine, and I'm sure that if you put the effort in you would find a good friend in Goldilocks too. So why don't you two spend some time together whilst we set up camp for tonight? Perhaps you might find you have something in common with her after all."

"She's a girl! What could we possibly have in common?"

"Please little one, just go and speak to her, for my sake if nothing else."

Faramir scowled darkly at his father but obeyed nonetheless, stomping over to where Goldilocks now sat alone on the riverbank, her father having gone off in search of extra supplies for that evening's supper.

"There's going to be trouble isn't there?" Pippin asked Merry, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Merry answered truthfully, "he's a Took, there's always trouble when Tooks are around."

Pippin punched him lightly on the arm, but Merry was pleased to see that his comment had at least raised a smile. He looked over again at Faramir and Goldilocks, sat in complete silence, just staring at each other awkwardly, neither sure of what they were supposed to do or say to each other, but knowing that for their fathers' sake they had to eventually. It was going to be a very long night for them both.

Unless, of course, Faramir's favourite uncle stepped in to lend his young nephew a helping hand.

* * *

AN: So, it's been well over a year, but little Faramir Took is too sweet to resist wriiting about, and I've finally given in! Not sure when the next update will be, but I hope you liked this one, do let me know what you think :)

Until Next Time...

Smileyhalo


End file.
